Girl Meets: Halloween
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its Halloween and the boys and girls desided to split up to cover more ground and more important to get more candy. What will happen during Halloween when they split up? Only one way to find out if you dare, Brhaaaaaaa!


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in any way.

* * *

The gang decided to split up on Halloween to get more candy. It was Riley, Maya, Isadora, and thirteen year old Ava. As for the Boys it was Farkle, Lucas, and thirteen year olds Auggie that goes by August now and Doy that now goes by Dewy. Zay wanted to go too but he had to stay home to pass out candy. Each little gang had fun getting candy wherever they go. As it was getting late the girls went back to Riley's because it was closer. As for the boys they went to Lucas's.

* * *

 _The Girls_

* * *

Once back they seen it was just the four of them as Ava plopped down on the couch. Once she did Ava quickly fell asleep. Maya was about to take Ava's candy away when Riley and Isadora looked at her. Maya soon put it back down and they went into Riley's room. Isadora shifted in her costume as it was getting a little uncomfortable. Riley noticed this however Maya was too busy counting her candy once she poured it onto the bed.

"Is it ok I take this off?"

"Not at all go right ahead."

Isadora smiled taking off her costume reveling she was not wearing a undershirt or even a bra. Riley's eyes widen but Maya was still counting her candy. Riley wanted to know if Isadora was even was wearing panties and she quickly found out that she wasn't. After Maya finished counting her candy is when she noticed a naked Isadora in the room.

"Oh so this is what we are doing." Maya said before starting to take off her costume sowing she too was reviling her naked body. Innocent Riley never thought on doing what Isadora and Maya had done. As Riley looked at her naked friends she started to get wet. The naked girls looked at each other before looking at Riley. They soon jumped her taking off her costume reveling a t shirt and pj bottoms.

The two smiled at Riley. Soon enough she was naked just like her friends. Isadora soon started to suck on Riley's breasts as Maya was starting to eat out Riley. Riley could not help but to moan. Isadora soon started making out with Riley before sucking on the other breasts. Riley just kept moaning as her friends worked on her body. After a few minutes Riley was getting closer on edge.

Before she knew it Maya was sucking on a sucker and soon slid it into Riley's pussy. Riley just held onto the sheets as Maya fucked her with the sucker. Maya just went faster and faster. Isadora seeing this decided to join in. She started to suck on one of her suckers before sliding it into Riley's pussy. Both Maya and Isadora was matching speeds. All this was too much for Riley as she squirted all over them, her and the bed.

When Riley relaxed her eyes widen. Isadora and Maya saw the look on Riley's face. The soon look behind them. The three older teens where looking at Ava the younger teen that is now naked rubbing her pussy. Ava's custom was on the ground by her feet. Maya just smiled at the younger teen seeing that Ava is getting some nice breasts coming in. Maya just smiled at Ava.

"I guess someone enjoyed the show." Maya said.

"Yes I believe she has. Do you want to join us?" Isadora asked.

"She cant she's too young to do this." Riley said.

"No she's not, and besides its best if we were the ones and not some random." Maya said.

"Ok Peaches, Ava can join."

Ava quickly smiled and jumped on the bed. She soon placed her pussy near Riley's mouth. Riley sighed before starting to eat Ava out. Ava quickly moaned and soon she was making out with Maya and Isadora. Once the kissing broke Ava started going back and forth sucking on Maya, and Isadora's breasts. They soon moaned while Ava went to work. Maya soon stood up as Ava was sucking on Isadora's breasts.

After Ava sucked Isadora's breasts she looked at Maya's pussy before rubbing it and soon after that started to eat Maya out. Maya quickly moaned as Ava was doing a good job eating out her pussy. Isadora soon stood up and soon after Ava went to eat her out. As Ava went back and forth with Maya and Isadora, the two older teens made out. Soon enough Ava was on edge and soon squirted onto Riley's face.

Ava got up and went to lay down. Maya and Isadora soon was in a sixty nine so they can get off. Each of them slid one of the suckers into each others pussies as they start to eat each other out. The more they fucked each other with the suckers the faster they went. Isadora was quickly on edge and could not hold back. She quickly squirted all over Maya, herself, and the bed. Maya was not far behind as she squirted all over Isadora and the bed. All four girls soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _The Boys_

* * *

Just like Riley's no one was home. Auggie and Doy ended passing out on the couch. Lucas went into his room to get out of his costume while Farkle went to use the washroom. On the way out he passed Lucas's room and seeing he was now naked. Lucas did not bother closing the door as it was just the boys. Lucas noticed Farkle just standing there and just walked closer to him.

For some reason Farkle was getting hard as Lucas was coming towards him. Soon Lucas grabbed Farkle and led him into his bedroom. Before Farkle could do anything Lucas tossed him onto the bed and jumped on top of him before making out with him. Farkle was shocked he had no clue what to do but to get even harder. Soon Farkle's hands was moving all over Lucas's naked body.

When the kissing broke Lucas removed the top part of Farkle's costume that was just a novelty shirt that looked like a vampire tux. Lucas soon dived back and started to suck on Farkle's nipples. Farkle for one just moaned and placed his hands on the back of Lucas's head. Lucas soon worked his way down and soon undid Farkle's pants. With one pull they where off of him including his boxers.

Lucas smiled at Farkle's monster that was slightly bigger then his own. Lucas soon started to suck on Farkle's dick. Farkle just moaned as he rubbed the back of Lucas's head. As Farkle was getting closer Lucas just stopped and started to lick Farkle's shaft a few times before sucking on Farkle's balls. After awhile Lucas went back sucking Farkle's dick. After a few more bobs Farkle shot his load.

Lucas just gladly swallowed every last drop. The two soon made out with each other once again. When the kissing broke. Farkle's eyes widen. Lucas looked behind him and his eyes also went wide. Standing there in the doorway is a naked Auggie and Doy slowly jacking each other off while their costumes was on the floor by their feet. The older boys soon smiled and Lucas waved them in.

The younger teens where soon on the bed and Farkle was hard once again. No words where spoken as the four started taking turns making out with each other. After the many make out combinations Auggie and Doy was on their backs as their dicks where being sucked. Farkle was sucking on Auggie's dick while Lucas was sucking on Doy's. The young teens quickly moaned as The older teens just sucked away.

As Auggie and Doy was getting close of being on edge Farkle and Lucas stopped sucking them. Farkle was making out with Auggie and Lucas with Doy. When the kissing broke Farkle and Lucas switched. Farkle was once again making out with Doy as once again Lucas was making out with Auggie. When their kissing broke the older teens started sucking on the younger teens nipples.

Once again Auggie and Doy started to moan. Their hands soon was on the back of the older teens heads. After Lucas and Farkle finished sucking on the boys nipples they kissed their way down and soon was sucking the boys six inch dicks. Auggie and Doy was really moaning once again. Soon the younger teens was face fucking the older teens mouths. Lucas and Farkle took their six inch dicks with ease.

Auggie and Doy was once again on edge and could no longer hold back as they shot their loads into Lucas and Farkle's mouths. Lucas and Farkle swelled most of the young boys cum before making out with each other. Watching them making out just made Auggie and Doy hard again. The older teens where soon on their backs as they made out with the younger teens.

Doy was still with Farkle and Auggie with Lucas. After their kiss broke they started sucking on the older boys monster dicks. They both managed to get more then half of it into their mouths. The young teens where doing a great job by the sounds of the moans coming from Farkle and Lucas. What the older teens did not know was Auggie and Doy have been fooling around for awhile now.

Both Auggie and Doy wanted to mess around with the older teens and now they are getting just that. As the older teens was getting closer on edge the younger teens stopped sucking them and started to lick the shafts before sucking onto their balls. After awhile of sucking on them the young teens switched partners. They started doing the same thing all over again but with different boys. This time however after Auggie and Doy was done sucking the older teens balls. They rimmed their asses.

Farkle and Lucas was amazed at this and soon they where being finger fucked as well. Soon the rimming stopped and it was just the finger fucking as the younger teens sucked away on the older teens dicks. This put Farkle and Lucas more on edge as they soon could not hold back any longer. In no time Auggie and Doy swallowed most of the older teens load.

The rest was still in each others mouths as they started making out with each other. All four boys soon passed out. After that day the girls started messing around with each other and the boys did the same. Farkle and Lucas lost their virginity to the young teens. However Auggie and Doy had lost theirs three weeks before Halloween.

Zay did end up joining in the sexy fun with the guys and he too was smaller then Farkle but not by much. As the young teens got older Ava had bigger breasts then Riley, Maya, and Isadora. As for Auggie and Doy they both had the same size dicks which was bigger then Farkle by two inches.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories like my mega story I'm With You. The link is on my bio. Have a Happy and safe Halloween.**


End file.
